


Worldstar Money (interlude)

by TeamParkGae



Series: In Tongues [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Time, Johnny’s still Dom af even with a dick in his ass, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching Roles, Top Ten, bottom johnny, fluffy end, johnten, soft Johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamParkGae/pseuds/TeamParkGae
Summary: Ten wants to try topping and Jonhhy trusts him enough to oblige.Idc Johnny loves his boy enough to do this. Fight me on it.Part of a possible series of unrelated (slightly related) NCT fics. Title: from the song of the same name by Joji.





	Worldstar Money (interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is enjoyable. Also don’t read this at school, cos it’s porn. ᴶᵘⁿᵍᵘʷᵘ I’m looking @ u.

Johnny pulled Ten even further on to his lap and drew moans out of him by kissing down the line of his throat. Nipping at the skin under his ear and leaving deep red marks. Ten ground his hips down, rocking back and forth to try and alleviate the tightness in his pants. 

“Can we maybe try-“ He whispered almost too quiet for Johnny to hear. 

“Try what baby?” The American whispered back into his throat, before moving up to capture his lips in a messy kiss. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry” Ten breathed into the olders mouth. Johnny leaned back and frowned at his boyfriend. 

“What ever it is” he paused to peck the Thai boy on the lips “you can always ask me, you don’t have to be shy around me” he smiled warmly and leaned up a little to kiss his forehead. 

“It’s just- I’ve never- I’ve never topped before” Ten whispered out, blushing deeply. “But I understand that you’re not gonna want to do that. It’s fine, forget I said anything” he rushed out trying desperately to think of a way to change the subject. 

“Sure baby boy, let’s try it” the older beamed and then laughed a little at the shocked look on Ten’s face. 

“W-what? Are you sure?” His eyes widened in shock. 

“Of course” he smiled warmly, pressing his forehead against the younger’s before continuing “I love you and I trust you with everything. Let’s try it” Ten beamed at him and kissed the older deeply, rushing a little in his excitement. Pushing him down onto the bed he rolled his hips down again and Johnny moaned deeply at the friction. 

“Maybe we could hurry it up a bit though cos I’m dying down here” he gasped out. It was then that Ten realised that he had complete control. The panic started to set in. Maybe they should wait, do it another time. Johnny seemed to sense this and sat up again. 

“Just relax baby” he reassured littering kisses all over the younger’s face. “There’s nothing to worry about ok. Let’s just take it easy ok?” He smiled again and started to kiss down Ten’s jugular. Maybe distracting him a bit would help. The minutes passed and it was getting harder and harder for either one of them to control themselves. 

“Ok, we should-“ Ten gasped into the older’s mouth, Johnny nodded vigorously and laid back into the pillows. The Thai boy barely hesitated in reaching for the lube. He took a second to think through how Johnny would do it while pulling off the olders underwear. He kissed his way up the strong thighs infront of him, quietly pleased at the way Johnny opened them a little more to fit him between. The younger decided to start on familiar ground and took Johnny’s hard member into his mouth, enjoying the heat and weight of it on his tongue. The guy was by no means small which was both a blessing a curse. Johnny groaned in pleasure, hand automatically burying deep into the dark hair and gripping tightly. 

“Fuck. Feels so good baby” he moaned out, praising the younger. Ten took this as his cue to pop the cap of the bottle open and coat a few of his fingers in the liquid. He carried on sucking his boyfriends cock as he gently rubbed his index finger over the tight entrance. Johnny hissed a breath in shock before he immediately relaxed. Ten rubbed over the ring of muscles for a few more moments, glancing up at the older for a little direction. The nod he got in response was enough to have him pushing the finger in gently. The first thing that struck him was how unbelievably tight his boyfriend felt. He started to worry that it would take hours to stretch him but Johnny’s body quickly relaxed itself and allowed the finger to slide easier. It took about a minute of this gentle slide before Johnny started to squirm a little, pressing his hips down into the digit. 

“Fuck, more. Shit, it feels good.” He shuddered out a moan. Ten had never seen this side of Johnny before and he was starting to like it a lot. He pressed a second finger in and watched the face above him carefully for any hints of pain and distress. But the American barely flinched at the intrusion. Ten scissored his fingers carefully Tryig to stretch the hole as best he could. An idea crossed his mind and he dug in a little further, crooking his fingers a few times in different directions before he found it. Johnny’s eyes flew open and his whole body jolted. His dick that had been resting flat on his stomach twitched violently. He gasped loudly and grabbed at the bed sheets in shock and sudden desperation. 

“What the fu-“ Ten cut him off by stroking over the bundle of nerves again. 

“I think you know” he laughed out, teasing a little now he’d gained some confidence. Once again he stroked over the spot but instead of simply passing over it once this time he rubbed the tips of his fingers over it repeatedly. The moan that ripped out of Johnny’s chest was incredible. 

“Jesus. Fuck. I think I-fuck-get why you like it so much.” He took a second to breathe as Ten let up his ministrations. “Shit I could probably come just from that if you gave me long enough” he laughed out. 

“We can do that if you want” Ten offered, but Johnny simply shook his head. 

“No way, we’re doing this. I’m hyped for it now” he laughed out and Ten could help but notice the way the tightness around his fingers got even tighter at the action. 

“Can I add another?” The younger checked. Once again, at Johnny’s reassuring nod he continued. He could tell that third finger hurt a little bit then again that didn’t surprise him. He was familiar with the burn that came from being stretched out. He moved slow for a little while and drizzled some more lube on to the digits disappearing into his boyfriend. Again he started to search for that one spot. It took even less time now he already knew it’s general location. He pressed into it with a little more force and revelled in the way the older, more dominant man, writhed beneath him. It wasnt a case of having power. Johnny was just simply beautiful when he was throwing his head from side to side, lost in a haze of pleasure. 

“I never thought I’d hear myself say this. But please just fuck me.” Johnny gasped out, his dick was dripping precum. Ten smiled up at him, trying to hide his nerves. He couldn’t hide the way he hesitated though. Johnny sat up and grabbed his boyfriend’s face, kissing him deeply. He reached out for the lube and drizzled it over Ten’s rock hard cock. He stroked loosely from base to tip to spread the liquid basking in the pretty little gasps and moans Ten let out. 

“O-ok, you ready?” He whisperedout betweeen moans. Johnny nodded and laid back on the pillows again. 

The initial push in was beyond uncomfortable. Despite all the stretching it still burnt all the way through his lower half. He tried to keep his breathing steady and relax himself, all things he told Ten the first time they’d fucked. He was almost surprised how difficult it was to concentrate on anything and suddenly felt a little guilty for all the times he’d rushed out of his own excitement. 

“Jesus, does it always hurt this much” he gasped out

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” Ten panicked a little, stopping all movement about halfway in. 

“It’s ok, I just didn’t realise how painful this shit is” the older breathed out a sigh of relief as he spoke. Glad for a second of respite. 

“I don’t think it gets less painful but I think your body sort of becomes familiar with the pain” Ten replied in a shaky voice. The strain to not just slam in was taking its toll. Johnny was almost suffocatingly tight and it felt so fucking good. They stayed motionaless for few more seconds before Johnny gave the younger a light tap on his arm, giving him permission to carry on. Once Ten was fully seated inside the older he bent forward, leaning against the broad chest beneath him. 

“Fuck. You’re so fucking tight” he whispered, kissing the tan skin. 

“Move baby, come on. It’s ok.” Johnny whispered stroking up the younger’s back. Ten nodded and lifted his upper half out of its resting spot, still not moving his hips. He carefully took Johnny’s legs and pushed them back a little, as if asking permission. The older grinned and lifted both his legs up, pulling them to his chest and holding them there with a hand behind each knee. The first thrust was like pure bliss. The tightness squeezing him was almost enough to have him cumming on the spot. The pair moaned in unison as Ten rocked in and out of the tight heat. 

“Feels so fucking good baby” Jonhhy gasped out. Ten grinned at the praise and decided to change his angle a little. He knew when he hit it. Johnny’s whole body arched rigidly and his thighs started to quiver. 

“There. There. Fuck, there.” He moaned, shivering with the strain it took to hold his legs up against the pleasure pooling in his stomach. “I’m so fucking close.” He gasped out on the tail end of another moan. 

“Fuck, me too.” Ten whispered back, desperately concentrating on the way he slid in and out of the stretched hole. How amazing it looked. He tried his best to hit Johnny’s prostate dead on with every snap of his lithe hips. He just needed to hold off a little longer. The taller man under him whined at the abuse of his most sensitive spot. He wrapped a hand around his cock before Ten swatted it away, using his instead. He tried to time his strokes as best he could and marvelled at the way Johnny tensed and writhed as he came, shooting up his chest and covering Tens hand. The tightness around him, sucking him in as deep it could, was enought to have the coil in his stomach snapping. He shuddered and moaned, coating Johnny’s insides with his seed. He flopped forward in to the waiting pair or arms and they stayed together in the quiet for a few minutes. 

“So, thoughts?” Johnny was the first to speak. 

“I- that was amazing...” Ten replied, his words trailing of towards the end. 

“But?” The American smiled down at him, kissing the top of his head. 

“But it’s- I dunno, it just didn’t feel right. Don’t get me wrong it felt good. Amazing. But something just felt a little off” The Thai boy tried to explain. Johnny nodded in understanding. 

“You’re right. It felt incredible and I wanna thank you for doing that with me because it’s something I’ve never experienced before and I’m glad it was with you. But you’re right something did feel a little strange” He laughed out the end of the sentence. Ten laughed a little too and buried his face deeper into the long, warm neck. 

“I love you” He whispered as he started to drift off. 

“I love you too, baby” the older smiled and kissed the top of his head, giving into sleep himself.


End file.
